Promises
by ThornyRainBreak
Summary: YumiKakku Ikkaku and Yumichika make a promise... and stuff. Set during their training days. Mostly friendship and fluff, perhaps more if you squint. One-shot.


A/N: In my mind, this fic is one big tranny mess as it was started over a year ago. Then, Bleach was absolute love and Yumikakku was my OTP. Sadly, I fell out of the fandom for quite a while and am still far behind on the times. I did want to finish this, and its companion piece (yes, there is one!), but I found it difficult to get back into the groove of writing it. I apologize if it seems out of character and if it doesn't flow as intended (however that was supposed to be). In the end, I gave up attempting to remember the original plot and point and my brain just barfed some ridiculous spew of words for completions sake. Sigh.

It is also unbeta'd, which accounts for the choppy, unorganized and perhaps nonexistent tenses and grammar. Ok, I am done with excuses now. Continue, if you must!

* * *

"Oi, Yumichika! Wha'd ya do that for?" Yumichika eyed Ikkaku as the bald shinigami-in-training dropped himself unceremoniously to sit on the grass beside the other. A shapely eyebrow raised.

"And what objectionable act have I committed that could cause such an ugly expression?"

The scowl of displeasure on Ikkaku's face deepened, drawing the corners of red rimmed eyes with it until the face resembled a rather demented impression of Third Division's taichou.

"You went easy on me!"

"I did no such thing." Yumichika returned his gaze across the training ground they had minutes before occupied. Finding nothing interesting in the vicinity, his eyes wandered past the dusty earth, the small hill they were sitting on allowing a perfect view of the walls surrounding Seireitei, beyond which lay an impossibly blue, cloudless sky.

"Tch. How am I supposed ta get stronger if my sparring partner is weak? It defeats the purpose!" Black hair whipped across violet eyes as Yumichika snapped his head to the right to glare at his companion.

"Are you implying something?" A toothy grin spread across Ikkaku's face, his hand tightening around the zanpakuto propped against his shoulder.

"What're ya gonna do if I am?"

Yumichika smirked. Like he'd fall for that.

"I am going to remind you that we have less than an hour before the next class, so unless you plan on practicing kidou completely exhausted, it would be wise to stop now. Besides, my uniform was getting dusty." Pale fingers idly brushed invisible dirt from a white sleeve, as if to prove a point. Ikkaku exhaled loudly and much longer than necessary, the exaggerated sigh making a feathered eye twitch in annoyance.

"Yer just makin' excuses again for slacking off. Like last week, leavin' in the middle of a damn good fight for a haircut." Muscular arms reached skyward as Ikkaku stretched. Various joints cracked and popped before he fell back onto the soft grass, large hands cradling his glinting dome of a head. "Some priorities you have." Yumichika huffed as he delicately flipped the shoulder length, midnight strands behind an ear.

"It was an appointment, and at least I have hair to cut." A vein above Ikkaku's temple visibly pulsed in annoyance.

"Well, you look like a girl and at least I can see where to swing my zanpakuto!"

Yumichika snorted and spared a sideways glace at his friend, laughter following at the sight of the irritated glare cast at the side of his head.

"As much time as you spend glaring at others, it's a wonder your face isn't more wrinkled..." The raven haired man chuckled, wiping an errant tear from the corner of his eye. Ikkaku sat up, crossing muscled arms over his chest and reminding Yumichika of a sulking child.

"I've got more important things ta worry about than how many wrinkles I've got." At that, Yumichika leaned back on his hands and regarded the sky with a small smile before angling it towards Ikkaku.

"I know." And he did.

That small smile caused Ikkaku to look down and chuckle before looking back at his long time friend, a telltale smirk in place.

"Such as my constant worrying about what the other shinigami must think of me with you always traipsin' about, scaring 'em off with yerr loud, flamboyant ways." Yumichika scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. No one in their right mind would approach your scary face if it weren't for my beautiful one". Violet eyes glittered with amusement. "And I do not 'traipse around.'"

"Ya totally do. Perhaps focusing more on training would help cure the habit and make you more..." Ikakku waved his hand flippantly in the air before continuing. "Anyway, at this rate, I'll be captain before yer ever seated." Yumichika once again resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious suggestion against his masculinity.

"We both know that isn't true. You have no desire to be captain. I haven't forgotten at least." Yumichika turned an accusing eye towards his friend even though such banter was a daily occurrence for them.

Ikkaku gave him a small smile.

"I know."

The two friends sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, thoughts drifting to days past.

"We should probably head back soon, or we'll be late. Again."

Ikkaku grunted in acknowledgment before hauling himself up with the help of his zanpakuto. A few steps later and he was looking down at Yumichika who looked up from his sitting position to watch Ikkaku warily. With a rush of air, the taller shinigami was suddenly crouched in front of the other. Yumichika's eyebrows raised in a silent question as an outstretched finger was thrust into his vision, his eyes crossing slightly to focus on the small digit almost touching his nose.

"If you're wanting me to pull your finger, I believe that is the wrong..."

"Pinkie promise." Violet eyes met black, blinking in confusion.

"Ta continue following our own agendas and not let stupid shit get in our way. Become strong in our own ways fer our own reasons..." Ikakku faltered slightly unsure of how to continue. "Ya know, stuff like that" was mumbled as a lame conclusion. He scowled slightly, suddenly feeling foolish, gaze focusing on an invisible point over Yumichika's shoulder. The dark-haired shinigami considered the appendage for several moments before presenting his own and curling it around the proffered one.

"Well, I suppose it's nice to think you've finally matured some, even if your methods are painfully outdated and, dare I say, childish" he quipped, the temptation to tease to great to pass up. Only then did Ikkaku return his focus to the man before him, staring intently.

The owner of Fuji Kujaku kept his attention on their entwined pinkies, a blush creeping across his nose as Ikkaku continued to stare at him; face passive, emotions unreadable.

An unknown amount of time lapsed - as it was the last thing on either of their minds - before Ikkaku broke the awkward tension. His unoccupied hand rose to pat Yumichika on the head, ruffling his hair as one would a small child. Yumichika could old blink as Ikkaku stood suddenly, his pinkie and hand retreating to sling his zanpakuto uncerimoniously over a shoulder and a smirk already plastered on his face.

"Don't wanna be late, right?" The bald shinigami let out a barking laugh at the sight of his friend still sitting in the grass, hair mussed and blinking in confusion, before turning and striding away from the training ground. Seconds later Yumichika snapped out of his trance, jumping to his feet while his hands immediately set to work rectifying the injustice done to his ebony strands.

"Childish indeed..." he growled, however unable to stop a smirk of his own from appearing. Once again he inclined his head towards the azure sky, feet automatically directing after the still laughing shinigami several yards ahead.

For now he didn't mind following.


End file.
